Now or Never
by AliceKuran
Summary: Ellos eran personas rechazadas por una sociedad superficial, ambos se encuentran, se enamoran. Ahora o nunca. Nada ni nadie, ningún prejuicio o rechazo puede destruir un amor sincero.


**Buenas gente, aquí vengo con un one-shot de la pareja… *redobles de tambores* Akakuro! O.O Aunque también contaría como song fic muy obvio porque si alguno conoce la canción o grupo que digo abajo**

**No me gusta mucho el Akakuro, siendo sincera… pero no sé qué me dio por escribir sobre ellos 2, soy muy rara .-. En fin, espero que disfruten de este fanfic.**

**Advertencia: Leve mención de M-preg**

**-Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga fujoshi que me está dejando en la quiebra xD-**

* * *

><p>Su padre, después de brindarle otra golpiza tremenda al enterarse de que además de ser un "emo" era un homosexual, le había dejado a su suerte. No le dio ni una mísera parte del gran imperio de los Akashi, pero no es algo que le fuese al pelirrojo le importara.<p>

Seijuurou Akashi no era tan estúpido como para lamentarse, asi que simplemente consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de deportes cerca del apartamento donde se alojaba. También era un cliente frecuente de una discoteca muy a al estilo de aquellos chicos con delineador, vestimentas negras y flequillos.

Un día, como cualquiera después de su jornada de trabajo fue a despejarse un poco del pesado ambiente del trabajo, bebía un poco y disfrutaba sentado de la música. Los grupos occidentales tenían su toque. Movía los dedos con esmalte rojo y negro al ritmo de la canción mientras tarareaba en voz baja la misma.

-¿También te gusta? –Pregunto una voz en medio de todo el gentío. Miro a su izquierda, y se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a un chico peli celeste al lado suyo-

-Wow… si, es muy buen grupo –Dijo disimulando el susto que el chico le había dado- ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí?

-Algunas veces-

Lo veía fijamente, el chico era muy lindo. El cabello le cubría uno de sus ojos azules, sus ropas eran sencillas de tonos oscuros, su piel era blanca y sus finos dedos llevaban una combinación irregular entre el celeste y el negro.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Quieres tomar algo? Un batido, una soda… -Ofreció por cortesía, pero lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con él-

-¿Un batido de vainilla estaría bien? –Asintió y pidió la bebida. Cuando la trajeron empezó la verdadera conversación- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Akashi Seijuurou, un gusto en conocerte…-

-Kuroko Tetsuya, el gusto es mío Akashi-kun –Se dieron un apretón de manos y continuaron hablando-

_En este tiempo estamos amando_

_O estamos aquí preguntando_

_Porque este mundo no está volteado_

_Es ahora o nunca_

Tetsuya era una persona muy seria, pero aun así encantadora. Sus padres lo aceptaban como era, pero la escuela era otra historia. Ahí no paraban los maltratos hacia el pobre muchacho, tanto que, si es que le notaban, tiraban sus libros, le golpeaban o dejaban encerrado en los baños. Los pocos amigos que tenía eran Kise –un modelo famosísimo-, Momoi y Aomine –una bestia del baloncesto- siempre le defendían y procuraban que llegara a su casa en el mejor estado posible. El último tiempo después empezó a seguirle la corriente a sus abusadores y le trataba peor.

-Ahora en preparatoria, solo mis sempais de segundo y Kagami-kun me tratan bien… de ahí si notan mi presencia empieza lo peor –Terminó de contar con algo de pesar, al mismo tiempo que acababa con el ultimo sorbo de su batido de vainilla-

-Lo siento-

-No tienes porque, Akashi-kun. Sea como sea, la vida no es tan simple…-

-Aun así, debe ser doloroso-

-Lo es, pero no puedo hacer nada. Y está bien que sea asi, en cierta forma-

Suspiro con pesar, enterrando sus uñas en su suéter. Un río negro recorrió su pálida mejilla, desconcertando un poco al pelirrojo.

_No tenemos uso_

_Por la verdad_

_Ahora es tiempo de nosotros para perder_

_Quienes somos y como hemos tratado_

_Tomar cada medida en paso grande_

_Es ahora nunca para decidir_

-Disculpa, es solo que no había hablado con nadie sobre esto –Se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-

-Tetsuya –Se tomó la confianza de llamarle por su nombre- Si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Yo siempre hablo en serio

-… Muchas gracias, Akashi-kun –Sonrió levemente-

Intercambiaron teléfonos, para poder mantenerse en contacto siempre que el peli celeste lo necesitara; siguieron hablando de cosas triviales como libros, artistas que les gustaban, llegando a la conclusión de que tenían gustos en común. Hasta que llegó la dolorosa hora de regresar a casa.

-Tratare de venir más seguido-

-Está bien… hasta luego, Tetsuya

-Hasta luego Akashi-kun –Se fueron por rumbos distintos-

_En esta manera estamos aprendiendo_

_O nosotros estamos sentados anhelando_

_Para este mundo a parar el dar vuelta alrededor_

_Es ahora o nunca_

Al llegar al apartamento el pelirrojo fue a darse una ducha. Mientras lo hacía miraba las cicatrices que su padre le había dejado de tanto golpearle; recordó como agonizaba cuando sentía el impacto del cinturón de cuero en su piel, maldijo a su progenitor como tantas veces hacía desde niño y salio de la ducha, se puso un bóxer y se acostó en la cama, quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

><p>Su rutina desde entonces era enviarle un mensaje al peli celeste en la mañana, deseándole un buen día en la escuela y otro cercano a las 6 para preguntar cómo le había ido. La mayor parte del tiempo recibía respuestas cortas sobre lo mal que la pasaba, pero poco después pasados 6 meses sus textos se extendían contando los buenos anécdotas que vivía el muchacho y una que otra vez le enviaba fotografías.<p>

Para Kuroko, el tener una persona como Akashi a su lado le hacía sentir fuerte de alguna manera. En la escuela tomaba valor para defenderse de las burlas constantes a su persona, aun cuando no tuviera mucho éxito, ya no tenía miedo; "Es gracias a Akashi-kun" pensó.

Acordaban ir a aquel "antro" de vez en cuando para conversar e ir sobre llevando las cargas de sus vidas, hablaban del trabajo –en el caso de Akashi-y de las actividades escolares del celeste, o a veces disfrutaban de los potentes guitarrazos de las canciones que resonaban a volumen agradable en ese lugar.

-A Kagami-kun le dan miedo los perros, pero se ve que él y nigou al fin arreglaron sus diferencias

-¿Nigou?

-Tetsuya nigou, según Koganei-sempai sus ojos se parecen a los míos, y le pusimos asi-

-Ya veo, eso es lindo –Sonrió como solo lo hacía con él. En su trabajo Reo, Mibuchi y Kotaro trataban de simpatizar con él sin resultados- Tetsuya…

Captó su atención, quería decirle lo mucho que le cambio la vida con tan solo conocerle, al punto de enamorarlo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir.

-Akashi-kun… te conozco desde hace tiempo, te he contado mucho acerca de mí, pero nunca me has hablado de tu vida, solo que tu padre te echó… si necesitas algo… no dudes en decirlo-

-… Tienes razón… vamos a mi casa, te contaré allí –Tomaron sus mochilas y pasados unos minutos de caminata en silencio incomodo llegaron al departamento- Toma asiento

Kuroko asintió y acató la "orden" del pelirrojo, que encendió el reproductor en una canción del grupo que ambos les gustaba.

-Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto y reacio a demostrar cariño. Cada día me ponía un nuevo peso en los hombros… la única que era cariñosa y gentil conmigo fue mi madre, pero ella murió cuando aún era niño. De ahí, todo empeoro… quise rebelarme contra mi padre, por eso me ves… asi –Se señaló a sí mismo- él se enfadó, pero eso no se comparó a lo que venía… se enteró por un mayordomo que me odiaba que era… bueno… homosexual… me golpeo hasta hacerme sangrar y me dejó a mi suerte tirado en las calles…

-… Perdona que lo diga… p-pero tus golpes… -Akashi entendió, se quitó la camiseta roja que traía puesta y le dio la espalda para mostrarle las cicatrices que surcaban, despojó su flequillo de su ojo derecho, dorado con unas pequeñas marcas alrededor de el- D-Dios… lo siento

-Descuida… como tu dijiste una vez… la vida no es tan sencilla, pero está bien que sea así… -Secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos por la impresión- He podido vivir con eso… gracias a ti

-¿A mí?

-Si… a ti –Sus rostros se fueron acercado poco a poco, sintiendo la respiración del otro hasta unir sus labios en un beso dulce-

Los labios de Akashi se movían suavemente sobre los de Kuroko, en un ritmo suave, hasta que empezó a subir la intensidad, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para poder entrar en la boca del otro, permiso que no le fue negado.

Se hundieron en una batalla sin ganador, explorando y descubriendo hasta que la falta de aire les devolvió a la realidad, separándose para recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-A-Akashi-kun… me gust-as –Dijo con voz entrecortada-

-Y tú a mi Tetsuya… te amo –Sentenció y se dieron un nuevo beso-

* * *

><p>-¡Ya le he dicho que no pueden entrar! ¡UGH! –Exclamo el viejo mayordomo esquivando unas filosas tijeras que buscaban enterrarse en su ojo-<p>

-Déjeme entrar, a menos que quiera que pinte un cuadro con su sangre –Se le heló la sangre ante la voz tenue del muchacho. Con temor se apartó y dejo al pelirrojo y a su novio entrar a la mansión del señor Akashi-

El ceño del hombre se frunció al ver a su unigénito tomado de la mano de otro chico, aunque al joven no pareció importarle en lo absoluto la mirada de su padre.

-Te dije que nunca volvieras a esta casa –Dijo-

-Padre, ingenuo y estúpido padre… no te desharías de mi tan fácil. Solo matándome terminarían tus martirios-

-Si… y me pregunto ¿Por qué el día que te convertiste en un marica no te maté?... o mejor dicho ¿Por qué no te maté el día que naciste?

-Mi madre te lo pidió… ¿No es asi? –El otro se quedó callado, fue buena respuesta de parte de su hijo-

-Aun asi, no entiendo que hacen ustedes dos en mi casa… lárguense-

-No nos iremos… vine a reclamar lo que es nuestro… -Afianzo más el agarre de su mano con la de Tetsuya, que solo temblaba y miraba al suelo-

-¿De ustedes? No me hagas reír… este imperio ya no te pertenece, Seijuro… dejo de ser tuyo-

-Y dejara de ser tuyo el día que te mueras… ¿O a quien pensabas dárselo si no?

-Lo heredaría tu primo –Contra todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo empezó a reírse para terminar carcajeándose-

-No me hagas reír tu a mi… ese idiota no puede ni vestirse solo ¿Crees que podría administrar una empresa más grande que sus pantalones? –Dijo secándose las lagrimillas que se asomaron por tanto reír-

Se veía acorralado, su rey estaba a punto de ser derrotado y todo ¿Por un simple mocoso?

Kuroko contemplaba todo en el silencio que le caracterizaba, incluso llego a pensar que las miradas de odio de ellos dos eran tales que podrían llegar a matarse. Akashi por su parte, sonreía internamente

Jaque mate

Ambos eran ganadores

_¿Dónde está la verdad?_

_Para que la usemos_

_Porque todo lo que vemos que hacen es perder_

_Quienes somos y como los tratamos_

_Quienes somos y como tratamos_

_Es ahora o nunca para decidir_

* * *

><p>Los años pasaban, y la muerte asechaba al señor Akashi, que le había otorgado de nuevo el reino al que era heredero, quiera o no. Vivió mirando al chico con desprecio, a él y a su "esposo", tanto así, que antes de morir, sus últimas palabras fueron…<p>

-Ojala tú y tus bastardos se pudran en el infierno-

Despues, la fría casa en la que tanto dolor había vivido se llenó de risas y felicidad. Los hijos, suyos y de Tetsuya eran muy felices, no había reglas, no había un pasado cruel ni futuras cargas para esos ángeles, solo amor y ternura.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papá? –Preguntó su hija de 8 años, que tomaba de la mano a su hermanito de 2 años-

-Pues… digamos que no pasábamos por buenos momentos, pero…-

-Teníamos que estar juntos… -Dijo Akashi abrazando al celeste y acariciando su vientre de 4 meses-

_¡Es ahora o nunca!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chiasu~, me doy cuenta que Takeshi publicó algo que no debía, en verdad lo siento ñ.ñ<strong>

**Este fic lo escribí basándome en algunas experiencias personales… **

**Admito que, bueno, soy "emo", emotiva o como le quieran decir, pero, a diferencia de otras personas, no soy una persona "triste" que se corta las venas, o de esos "posers" que se dicen emos solo por llevar ropa negra y fleco y decir que la vida vale mierda.**

**Ser emo, al menos para mí, es sentir, ya sea tristeza, enojo, felicidad, miedo o angustia, pero es porque somos humanos, nos expresamos a través del maquillaje y la ropa, expresamos todo eso. **

**También, tuve mis momentos suicidas, y los sigo teniendo, pero con ayuda de Takeshi y otro amigo que conozco desde jardín de infantes, he aprendido que la vida no es fácil, pero que asi tiene que ser…**

**Bueno ya, dejando mi lado sentimentalista y mis ideas raras, me despido dejándoles este intento fail de AkaKuro. La canción es NOW OR NEVER de Three Days Grace (me gusta ese grupo n.n)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
